


I love you

by WeakKneas



Series: One Shots/could totally be read without reading CSASM [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Jefferson is in paris, M/M, Madison is shy boy, One Shot, Phone Call, first I love you's, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: Madison let's something slip





	I love you

“Jefferson.” Madison heaves over the phone after a particular harsh cough. Aiming to calm his best friend down and ignore the swelling in his heart at his worrying. “I’m fine, plus you’re all the way in Paris. You can’t do much for me down here.”

“I know but I’m worried, you do have your inhaler with you, right?” Jefferson’s words come out rushed and it takes a moment for James to gather his words before he reaches a hand into his book bag to palm for the bland looking inhaler. When he feels it, he takes it into his hand and peers at it. A small smile on his lips at the stupid little ‘get well’ sticker that had been stuck onto it years prior by a tiny Thomas. “..mes?”

He’s startled out of his thoughts and drops the inhaler back in his pack and presses the phone closer to his ear, “Yeah, I’ve got it Jefferson.”

Jefferson let’s out an air of breath and Madison hears shuffling on the other side of the phone call. He glances outside to watch the morning sun and suddenly remembers it must be late at night in Paris. His heart speeds up at the thought of Thomas deciding to call him instead of sleeping. “I have to be going soon, before Peter comes in and starts spewing bullshit.”

He has half the mind to reprimand Jefferson for his language but laughs instead, “You should get to bed then.”

“Yeah.”

It’s silent for a few moments as Madison’s bus stops to pick up a few more children, he makes room for Aaron as he see’s him board and quickly tries to end the conversation. “I really have to go to, I love you Jefferson. Please come home soon.”

James almost doesn’t realize his mistake until he hears a hitching of breath and he knows it not Aaron as he seems stuck getting bombarded with questions from Hamilton again. He scrambles to come up with an explanation when Thomas beats him to it with a breathy laugh, “Breath Jemmy Breath.”

He does. Then nearly stops at the next words to leave his friends mouth.

“I can’t wait to come home either. So I can say I love you to your face. Goodnight.” 

The phone clicks signaling the end of the call. Madison floats on cloud nine for the rest of the day.


End file.
